Mi vocalista rubia
by YessCristopher
Summary: En el mundo empresarial y ejecutivo de Natsu Dragneel todo era lo mismo, ni siquiera podía elegir a quien amar, perto todo esto cambiará con la llegada de una de las más famosas pero también problematicas banda de musica, cambirá la rutinaria vida de Natsu, y quien sabe quiza caer en el amor?..
1. Chapter 1

**unas cositas para tener en cuenta:3  
**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "****Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra _cursiva_****Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

En la ciudad de magnolia la capital productiva de Fiore donde se encontraban varias de las corporaciones más ricas y famosas de todo el país, entre las cuales las que más destacaban eran corporaciones de las familias Dragneel, Strauss, Dreyar, y finalmente los Heartfilia aunque se dice que perdieron a su sucesor en un trágico accidente.

**A LAS AFUERAS DE CORPORACIONES DRAGNEEL:**

En un edifico enorme con grandes y lujosas instalaciones se estaba desarrollando una fiesta de compromiso, entre dos de los principales sucesores de las familias más importantes, " oye viejo" hablo un joven de cabello rosa "vuélveme a repetir porque tengo que perder mi libertad así" mirando con enojo a un hombre de cabello rojo " venga, Natsu tu sabes que es por el bien de nuestra compañía, además pensé que te gustaba la señorita Lissana Strauss" le dijo con una mirada picara "claro que me gusta, es mi amiga de la infancia pero no me gusta de otro modo, ya saber romantico" respondió entre gruñidos "vamos, sabes que es la única corporación que tiene sucesores mujeres, bueno también estaban los Heartfilias pero después de la muerte de Layla, se dice que su hija murió en un accidente de tren, fue una terrible tragedia, así que no te queda de otra" termino por hablar colocándole una mano en el hombro de Natsu mientras se despedía para volver a la fiesta, dejando allí al muchacho pensativo.

**POV NATSU**

"maldito Igneel", Salí al balcón para tomar aire e imaginarme como sería de ahora en adelante mi vida junto a mi nueva esposa, no me malinterpreten Lissana es una mujer muy hermosa y amable, pero sencillamente no la puedo ver más allá de la amistad,*ufff*suspire mientras seguía en mis pensamientos, divise a un grupo de chicos con ropas negras e instrumentos, bajándose de una lujosa limosina, _ahora que lo pienso Lissana dijo que había contratado a una aburrida banda de música clásica, puede que seamos amigos desde la infancia pero sus gustos y los míos son completamente diferentes._ Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la voz de la mujer que estaba con el grupo de chicos hablo.

**POV NORMAL:**

" Oe Gray, estás seguro que este es el lugar?" pregunto la chica mirando el edificio " Corporaciones Dragneel" susurro, " venga Lucy, Erza personalmente me dio la dirección, dice que estamos retrasados y que es hora de que empecemos" le contesto un chico de cabello azabache quien llevaba un chaleco negro sin camisa.

"Gi-hi, el Stripper tiene razón conejita, este debe ser lugar, será mejor entrar" interrumpió un chico de ojos rojos y largo cabello negro, ganándose una mirada de enojo de Lucy, se dirigieron por la recepción siendo vistos de forma extraña y no muy educada.

"tch que les pasa a estos ricos, Erza sí que nos consigue eventos extraños" susurró un joven con un tatuaje rojo en su ojo y cabello azul, " tienes toda la razón, no me imagino la clase de rucos que van a estar adentro" comento gracioso un chico con el cabello naranja, y dicho esto ingresaron al salón principal, mirándose unos a otros, hasta que la rubia ahora conocida como Lucy hablo

" hey chicos ya dejar de mirar así, y comencemos" y dicho esto se subió al escenario para posicionarse en el micrófono, seguida de su banda, bajo la mirada sorpresiva de todos los asistentes, y así comenzaron con el ritmo de un pelinegro con piercings en la batería (Gajeel), el chico de melena naranja con su guitarra (Loke), un peli azul iniciando los bajos (Jellal) , y por ultimo un chico sin chaleco que despareció misteriosamente cuando comenzó con los acordes de su guitarra (Gray), y se comenzó a escuchar la voz de la rubia:

**Lucy negritas, **normal Lucy con el acompañamiento de voz de Gray

**There you go **cantaba Lucy por el escenario, recibiendo miradas atonitas**  
You're always so right ** mientras Gray con su guitarra rompia las esculturas de hielo**  
It's all a big show ** se escuchaban gritos de una furiosa Lissana**  
It's all about you ** se veian mover cabezas de algunos asistentes al ritmo de la canción alocada de la banda

You think you know

saltaba Lucy en cuanto cantaba**  
What everyone needs ** Gajeel movía su cabeza al ritmo de su bateria**  
You always take time ** loke dirigia una sonrisa con la cual derritia a varias asistentes**  
To criticize me **saltaba Jellal al lado de Gray

It seems like everyday

mientras cantaba se dirigia hasta una de las mesas**  
I make mistakes **se lucia Gray con su guitarra**  
I just can't get it right **los asistentes tenian sus bocas abiertas hasta mas no poder**  
It's like I'm the one **saltaban juntos guiados por su cancion**  
You love to hate ** los viejos miraban a la banda con sus oidos tapados**  
But not today **Lucy se posiciono en el centro mientras Gray se le acercaba para cantar el coro mirandose y agitando la cabeza.**  
**  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
**Don't wanna hear it**  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
**You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**There you go **los tres guitarristas se acercaron a diferentes mesas mientras seguian tocando**  
You never ask why **mientras Lucy se acerco a la mesa de una señora de pelo rosado**  
It's all a big lie **cantaba Lucy prácticamente en la cara de la señora**  
Whatever you do **quien solo atino a sonreir a la intrepida joven**  
**  
**You think you're special **se alejo Lucy para volver al lado de Gray**  
But I know and I know and I know **Gray jugaba con su guitarra mientras tocaba**  
and we know  
That you're not**

You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

Lucy saltaba por todo el scenario dejandose llevar por la musica**  
It's like I'm the one **se detuvo a mirar a los asistentes y sentia que algo no andaba bien**  
You love to hate **pero no le importo y siguió cantando**  
But not today **Jellal se paro en una mesa al igual que Loke para hacer sus interpretaciones mientras nuevamente el coro se escuchaba**  
**  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
**Don't wanna hear it  
**Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
**You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
**Is gonna bring me down  
(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

**Don't tell me who I should be** (Don't tell me who I should be)  
**And don't try to tell me what's right for me **bajo el tono de la cancion**  
**Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
**I'll watch you fade away** pero cuando los acordes comenzaban a subir nuevamente se vio a una cabellera roja saltando al escenario " parece que a habido un error!" le grito a la banda la cual paro de tocar, " este no es el lugar?" pregunto la vocalista a lo que la mujer de cabello roja nego con la cabeza, " sabia que algo no andaba bien" termino por decir la vocalista mirando de reojo todo el desastre que habían armado por dejarse llevar.

justo en ese momento una peliblanca se acerco furiosa a Lucy" pero quienes se creen, miren lo que hicieron, se supone que hoy era mi fiesta de compromiso, pero lo han arruinado banda de quinta" a lo que los chicos de la banda cogieron sus instrumentos y se alejaron prudentemente pues veían el aura peligrosa que emanaban una rubia y pelirroja, " que dijiste, copo de nieve?" le pregunto una muy enfada Lucy " lo que escuchaste rubia desteñida" a lo que la rubia le dirigió una mirada fiera "muy bien, ha sido mi error, lamento mucho lo acontecido señorita" hablo la pelirroja al ver como el ambiente se estaba tornando " Fairy Tail se hará cargo de todos los daños" termino por decir a lo que salía del lugar "ahh una cosa más" voltio para ver a la peliblanca que la miro con curiosidad, " no vuelvas a referirte así de Fairy Tail, entendiste?" mirándola tenebrosamente a lo que la peliblanca trago duro.

**POV NORMAL**

"jajajajja debieron ver sus caras, ya decía yo que ese lugar no era" decía entre sollozos un chico sin camisa " jajjaj la cara de la peliblanca cuando tu rompiste sus esculturas" se unió el peliazul "al menos pudimos ver a algunas bellezas" comento el peli naranja con una mirada brillante " y dime Erza, en donde era nuestra presentación?" intervino la vocalista llamando la atención de todos, " lo siento, confundí las direcciones, su presentación fue postergada hasta mañana, por ahora volvamos al hotel para descansar" ,hablo con voz fuerte y autoritaria a lo que la banda respondió " aye" al mismo tiempo temiéndole a su representante.

**POV NATSU**

Estaba por entrar de nuevo a mi supuesta divertidísima fiesta de compromiso, cuando escuche la introducción de una batería seguida de guitarras, y como la voz de una mujer se comenzó a escuchar, Salí rápido a ver qué estaba pasando y no me lo creía hay en el escenario donde se debía presentar supuestamente la banda de música clásica, estaba una banda que para nada era clásica.

Busque con la mirada a Lisanna y la encontré gritando furiosa cuando un chico sin camisa tiro de sus preciadas esculturas de hielo en donde se retrataba ella, _ pero qué diablos, de donde salió esta banda_ pensaba mientras veía como una sexy rubia vocalista seguía cantando y saltando por el escenario. _ Espera, acabo de llamarla sexy? _ Me encontré sin querer apartarle la mirada y es que la letra de su canción me llegaba, era como si me la estuvieran cantando a mí en especial.

"oye Laxus, sabes si Lissana contrato esta banda?" le pregunte a mi amigo rubio, más este solo me dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios, " no tenía ni idea de que tuvieran tan buenos gustos, esta banda es Fairy Tail, es la banda más famosa del momento, no sé cómo le hicieron para conseguir una presentación, pensé que tu fiesta seguiría igual de muerta, pero veo que guardaste lo mejor para el final" me contesto mirando a la banda y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo, seguí su mirada y al instante casi grito, mi cara palideció cuando vi a esta chica acercarse a mi madre y comenzar a cantarle en su cara.

_esta chica está loca, de seguro mi madre la saca a patadas, _ pero nuevamente me sorprendí, mi madre le esta sonriendo, sonriendo! Me quede como un bobo mirándola cuando note como el chico de cabello azul se le acercaba demasiado, sentí una punzada en el pecho no entendía ese sentimiento pero solo sabía que no me agradaba, _ ese tipo es un stripper, no me agrada para nada de seguro es un pervertido,_ escuchaba como sus voces se unían para dar vida al coro, su canción era bastante buena, no como la mayoría de canciones de ahora que cantan solo mierda sin sentido, escuchaba atentamente y no le apartaba la mirada a la rubia.

en ese momento la batería bajo su tono y se escuchaban los acordes de las guitarras y cuando la vocalista empezaba a subir nuevamente el ritmo la interrumpió una pelirroja gritándole que este no era el lugar, no pude evitar soltar una risa al ver la cara de todos los integrantes de la banda y más la de la rubia, tenía una expresión muy graciosa, en esas escuche la voz llena de rabia de mi futura esposa y sentía como se estaban calentando las cosas entre ella y la sexy rubia, cuando iba a interrumpir la pelirroja hablo calmando de momento la situación y dándole a Lissana una tarjeta para comunicarse para reparar los daños, y sin más abandonaron el lugar. *argg* escuche como gruñía Lissana y se dirigía al escenario, pero solo algo rondaba por mi cabeza "con que Fairy Tail , me gustan" susurré mirando el lugar por donde la banda había abandonado el lugar y me dirige a arreglar el desorden.

**Y esto es todo por ahora, la canción es de una de mis bandas favoritas se llama Shut Up de Simple plan, si no han escuchado a esta banda se las recomiendo tiene unos temas geniales :D, bueno espero comentarios para saber si la continuo :3 cya!**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 2: Fairy Tail**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES:**

**EN EL ESTADIO DE MAGNOLIA:**

"hey! Hey! quiero oírloossss!" animaba una rubia sujetando un micrófono entre sus manos, seguida de la aclamación de sus fans "así me gusta! Díganme cual es la mejor banda?" pregunto Gray acercándose al micrófono cerca de Lucy, como las voces y gritos de fans se escucharon con más fuerza, "Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail!" coreaban los fans, "ya escucharon chicos, que empiece el concierto ahora!" Grito el chico de cabello naranja, "muy bien para empezar , esta noche ,tocaremos una canción muy especial para nosotros" mientras hablaba se comenzó a oír la introducción de dicha canción " esto es: It's my life! " y con eso todo el estadio estallo en gritos emocionados, pues esa era una de las canciones más famosas y conocidas que tenía la banda.

**Lucy (negrita) **_**Gray y **__**Lucy (negrita y cursiva)**_

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted **cantaba Lucy sujetando el micrófono con ambas manos**  
****No silent prayer for the faith-departed ** se proyectaba en la pantalla grande al baterista Gajeel golpeando su batería imponiendo el ritmo**  
****I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd ** se acercaban al alocado público los guitarristas (Gray y Loke) y con su bajo Jellal**  
****You're gonna hear my voice **Lucy tomo el micrófono en una de sus manos mientras saltaba siendo imitada por el público que coreaba junto a ella la canción**  
****When I shout it out loud ** se subió el ánimo de los fans pues el coro se aproximaba ****

_**It's my life**_ cantaban juntos Lucy y Gray siendo aclamados  
_**It's now or never**_ saltaban y seguían el ritmo con cada letra  
_**I ain't gonna live forever**_ entre la multitud se veían como las chicas suspiraban al ver como Gray se quitaba la camisa para seguir con el coro  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_ se lucia Loke jugando con su guitarra  
_**(It's my life)**_ aparecía en la pantalla Jellal moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción mientras sacaba sus notas con el bajo  
_**My heart is like an open highway**_se giraron juntos y seguían cantando**  
**_**Like Frankie said**_Lucy salía por un camino parecido al de una pasarela y se dirigió más cerca del público, siendo seguida de un Gray sin camisa**  
**_**I did it my way**_sonreían juntos cantando y saltando  
_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_jugaban con sus manos expresando lo que sentían**  
**_**It's my life**_ animaba con sus brazos Lucy  
**  
This is for the ones who stood their ground ** volvieron al centro del escenario**  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down **Lucy acomodo nuevamente el micrófono en su base mientras seguía cantando moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música**  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake **se posiciono Gray al lado de Loke mientras ambos mostraban sus habilidades con la guitarra mientras tocaban**  
Luck ain't even lucky **ahora era el turno para los efectos, se dispararon luces que ilumniaban al escenario y en el cielo se dibujo el símbolo de la banda**  
Got to make your own breaks **el publico gritaba y movía sus manos mientras saltaban****

_**It's my life**_ cantaban Lucy y Gray cerca pues el chico semi desnudo cantaba del mismo micrófono de la bella rubia**  
**_**And it's now or never**_se miraban y sonreían mientras cantaban, enloqueciendo si era más posible al público**  
**_**I ain't gonna live forever**_se proyectaron en la pantalla la vista de los dos jóvenes cantando**  
**_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_ se podía ver como gotas de sudor se asomaban en sus cuerpos, pero aun asi seguían sin bajar sus ánimos**  
**_**(It's my life)**_ salieron a la pasarela Loke y Jellal mientras el coro seguía sonando**  
**_**My heart is like an open highway**_el publico cerca a la pasarela trataba de alcanzarlos con sus manos **  
**_**Like Frankie said**_se podía ver el agitar de la cabeza de un pelinegro al ritmo mientras tocaba su batería con maestría**  
**_**I did it my way**_**  
**_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_**  
**_**'Cause it's my life**_ termino por decir Gray mientras se alejaba de Lucy, mientras se escuchaba el solo de Loke, como todos los demás integrantes animaban con sus manos al público cuando la voz de Lucy hizo nuevamente su aparición**  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out **lucy sonreía mirando hacia el publico**  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down ** señalándolos mientras cantaba**  
****  
**_**It's my life**_ tomo el micrófono con la base y comenzó a moverlo mientras saltaba y se inclinaba demostrando su pasión mientras cantaba**  
**_**And it's now or never siguió**_ jugando con el micrófono mientras el resto de la banda se unió a cantar el coro**  
**_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_ ante las voces de todos los de las bandas el publico estallo con gritos y cantando aun más fuerte**  
**_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_Lucy saco el micrófono de la base y se dirigió hacia sus guitarristas mientras seguía cantando con el resto de la banda**  
**_**(It's my life)**_ le paso el brazo por los hombros a Loke y acerco su micrófono para que cantaran juntos**  
**_**My heart is like an open highway**_ cantaban con pasión los integrantes**  
**_**Like Frankie said**__**  
**__**I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive**_****

It's my life siguió su recorrido Lucy mientras cantaba**  
**_**And it's now or never**_ llegando al bajista con quien también junto su voz mientras cantaban**  
**_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive**_**  
**_**(It's my life**__**)**_ saltaron al mismo tiempo todos creando un momento intenso **  
**_**My heart is like an open highway**_ mientras la batería hacia eco**  
**_**Like Frankie said**_ se dirigió Lucy al centro y comenzó a saltar nuevamente**  
**_**I did it my way**_se alinearon los guitarristas al lado de Lucy**  
**_**I just want to live while I'm**__**alive**_y con la unión de sus voces**  
**_**'Cause it's my life!**_Cantaron el final de la fantástica canción

"otra, otra, otra!" se escuchaba como el público pedía con clamor otra canción "Gi-hi, que les parece sí les damos gusto a nuestros fans, eh?" comento el pelinegro haciendo sonar un hit con su batería " a mí me encantaría, que dicen ustedes chicos?" pregunto con una sonrisa Jellal, a lo que los fans gritaban los nombres de sus integrantes favoritos como: " Gray cásate conmigo!", " ohh Jellal mírame!", " Lucy se mía!", " Gajeel tócame la batería!" o "Loke dame hijos!" a lo que los integrantes sonreían, cuando se comenzó a escuchar el inicio con la tonada de la guitarra de Loke, seguido de la batería junto con el bajista, y el otro guitarrista dando el intro para que la voz femenina de Lucy sonora

**Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams…**

**DESPUES DEL CONCIERTO:**

**POV NORMAL: **

"muy bien mis hadas, lo hicieron excelente, el abuelo debe estar saltando de alegría en estos momentos" los felicitaba una pelirroja comiendo un pastel de fresas, sentada al lado de un peli azul que curiosamente estaba sonrojado, pero que su densa representante no parecía ver, pero que no fue desapercibido por el resto de la banda, quienes compartieron una mirada traviesa "oye Jellal porque tienes la cara roja?" pregunto fingiendo preocupación un ahora vestido Gray " Gi-hi, a lo mejor es el reflejo de cierto cabello escarlata" comento gracioso el pelinegro, recibiendo una mirada enojada de Jellal que con su mirada parecía decirle "esta me las pagaran" pero su mirada paso de una enojada a una nerviosa cuando sintió su rostro entre unas manos delicadas, y como una frente se apoyaba contra la suya "mmmm parece que no es fiebre, debes estar cansado, deberíamos irnos para el hotel" dijo Erza sin notar el ambiente en el camerino y de como el pobre del Jellal casi se desmaya " si Erza tiene razón, será mejor ir a descansar, no queremos que nuestro querido bajista se enferme, ne chicos?" interrumpió Lucy con una mirada picara hacia su amigo peli azul.

Ya dentro del hotel en el lujoso pent-house, donde la banda se hospedaba se escucharon el estallido de risas suprimidas en el camerino, pues no podían haberlo hecho con su temperamental representante presente " jajajjaja debiste ver tu cara Jellal" reía sujetándose el estomago un Loke "Gi-hiiii por poco y tu tatuaje se pierde entre tu rubor" decía gracioso Gajeel apoyándose contra la pared para no caer al suelo de la risa, " jajaja si estuviera Helfman no dudaría en darte todo un discurso sobre la hombría ajajja" decía entre sollozos un gray en el piso sujetándose su estomago, " jajajjaj te veías tan lindo, pero mírale el lado bueno, Erza se preocupo mucho por ti ajjajaj " se escuchaba la risa de Lucy sentada en el sillón, mientras el pobre Jellal solo desviaba la mirada, " esperen que ustedes estén en la misma situación, ya veremos cómo actúan" murmuro con una aura de depresión mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, como las carcajadas de sus amigos se seguían escuchando.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD:**

**POV NORMAL:**

" en dónde estabas Natsu?" interrogaba una peliblanca con las manos en las caderas y ceño fruncido, "dijiste que hoy me ayudarías a acomodar y organizar mis cosas en tu mansión!", más el peli rosa solo la miro " lo siento Lissana, hoy estuve hasta tarde, trabajando en la oficina, podrías por lo menos esperar hasta mañana para reprocharme?" ,le hablo el peli rosado mientras subía las escaleras " voy a tomar una ducha, nos vemos mañana, que descanses" y se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a una Lissana con su ceño aún más pronunciado.

**POV LISSANA:**

Estaba feliz, por fin podría vivir con mi futuro esposo, fue muy difícil conseguir la aprobación de mis padres y más aún la de los esposos Dragneel, pero por fin estoy aquí en esta gran mansión, y de aquí nadie me va a sacar, pase todo mi día diciéndole a las criadas como organizarán mis cosas, recordé que la única condición que me impusieron para que pudiera vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi lindo Natsu, fue que no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto, _ pero que escusa tan estúpida! Se supone que nos vamos a casar, no veo por qué no puedo compartir la cama con él, sé muy bien que Natsu tiene sentimientos por mí, así que no se hubiera molestado si durmiera con él _pensaba mientras fruncía mi ceño, se suponía que Natsu tenía que llegar a las 8 y ahora son casi la 1 de la mañana y aún no llega, _ donde estará?_ Cuando me iba a dormir escuche el sonido de su Ferrari estacionarse en el parqueadero, así que lo espere para preguntarle, me quede mirando como subía las escaleras tras haberle reprochado su hora de llegada, me sentí furiosa y me gire mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto _pero quien se cree que es?, solo le pregunte donde estaba y porque no me había ayudado *arggg* bueno eso tendrá que cambiar una vez que nos casemos _y sin más me puse mi camisón y me dispuse a dormir.

**POV NATSU:**

*hgh* suspire mientras manejaba a mi mansión, estaba exhausto, todo el día me toco hacer el papeleo de la contabilidad y registros de la empresa, lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto, tomar un buen baño y dormir, cuando finalmente llegue estacione mi Ferrari, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a abrir la puerta , pero escuche como alguien se acercaba a la puerta, por entre el cristal de la puerta pude ver una figura femenina, y recordé un pequeño detalle que se sumaba a mi ya de por si controlada vida, _ es cierto, hoy se mudaba Lissana, diablos! se me olvido por completo, debe estar molesta por no haberla ayudado,_ pensaba cuando se abrió la puerta mostrando a una furiosa Lissana, con sus manos en la cadera y ceño fruncido "en dónde estabas Natsu?"_ que ahora Lissana es mi policía privado o qué?_ , "dijiste que hoy me ayudarías a acomodar y organizar mis cosas en tu mansión! " _no me lo podía creer , que acaso no ve que a comparación de ella yo si tengo responsabilidades y tengo que trabajar? _La mire sin interés y lográndome controlar para no gritarle como en verdad quería le dije, " lo siento Lissana, hoy estuve hasta tarde, trabajando en la oficina, podrías por lo menos esperar hasta mañana para reprocharme?", Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me voltee "voy a tomar una ducha, nos vemos mañana, que descanses", con eso entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

*ufff* suspire cuando entre en mi Jacuzzi, _ "_vaya si así es sin casarnos, como será cuando lo estemos T_T "susurre para mi mismo mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás relajándome, sintiendo el agua caliente mezclada con sales minerales especiales, después de cierto tiempo salí del baño y me puse una bata, me recosté en mi grande y cómoda cama.

_menos mal, mis padres le dijeron que tenía que dormir en otro cuarto _*mmm* "no tengo sueño, que extraño, veré algo de televisión" susurre mientras tomaba el control y apuntaba a mi pantalla plana, que ocupaba casi toda una pared de mi cuarto y comencé a checar los canales, "no" decía mientras buscaba algo "aburrido" no lograba encontrar algo, hasta que lo detuve en un canal que precisamente hablaba de mi, " como todos sabemos, ha pasado una semana desde el compromiso oficial entre los dos enamorados de las corporaciones Dragneel y Strauss, según fuentes confiables la pareja por fin se decidió a vivir bajo el mismo techo, así que no se sorprendan si dentro de poco comienzan a sonar las campanas de la iglesia" O.O me quede mirando la pantalla mientras la reportera de televisión sonreía dando esa noticia, fruncí mis labios y le baje el volumen a la pantalla, no sentí en qué momento solté el control, _ que les importa! Ellos no saben nada!_ _Enamorados?, si claro… _ Me sentí furioso e impotente, piense lo que piense no importa, de todas maneras terminaría desposando a Lissana, *ghhf¨* deje escapar un profundo suspiro y decidí apagar la tele, pero no encontraba el control remoto, _ justo lo que me faltaba, ahora donde diablos estará_ lo buscaba por todo lado y no lo encontraba, así que hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho, tome las cobijas de mi cama y las sacudí con fuerza, mi rostro se ilumino cuando vi como saltaba el control que extrañamente estaba oculto entre las cobijas, cuando cayó al suelo se presiono accidentalmente un canal, _muy bien ahora a dormir _ dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla apuntándole con el control cuando vi quien o más bien quienes estaban al aire, le subí rápidamente el volumen al televisor y entonces la volví a escuchar, ahí estaban en pleno concierto la rubia que había tocado junto con su banda en mi fiesta de compromiso animando al público, se veía hermosa tenía un top negro con llamas en los bordes, que dejaban expuesto su abdomen plano, unos pantalones ajustados al estilo militar y unas botas de tacón negro, llevaba su cabello rubio suelto, que le llegaba justo hasta la cintura, _ no sé qué me pasa, cada vez que la veo, es como si tuviera un imán que me atrae. _ Salí de mi ensoñación cuando se comenzó a escuchar la batería y la rubia comenzó a cantar. Y de nuevo sus letras, me llegaban como ninguna otra banda _ de seguro por eso son tan famosos, saben transmitir con sus letras todo tipo de sentimientos _sin darme cuenta estaba coreando junto a la rubia como el resto del público y ni siquiera había escuchado la canción , pero era tan pegadiza que la seguía coreando, pero mi estado de ánimo se bajo cuando vi nuevamente a ese pelinegro acercársele demasiado y comenzar a cantar muy juntitos, pero sentí como una vena estallaba en mi cabeza cuando lo vi quitarse su camisa y arrojarla hacia los fans, _ lo sabía, es un pervertido!_ Sin querer o inconscientemente apreté mis puños al ver a ese tipo cerca de la rubia, pero era algo que no entendía _pero que me pasa?, porque me siento así, solo con ver como ese tipo se le acerca, ni siquiera la conozco!_ Debe ser porque ese pervertido se le acerca, cualquiera se molestaría con ver como acosa a esa linda chica, si debe ser eso, _estúpido stripper, _ y así pase mi noche viendo como la banda tocaba sus temas y como la rubia interpretaba cada uno de sus temas, era increíble cantaba con tanta pasión y libertad, en cierto modo le tenía envidia, podía dirigir su propio destino, sonreí amargamente pensando en mi vida, cuando la voz de la rubia se despidió, apague la tele y me acosté reviviendo en mi cabeza las letras de las canciones con la voz de la hermosa rubia, hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

**Bien!, hasta aquí este capítulo y díganme que les pareció?, espero comentarios me animan a seguirla escribiendo ****, personalmente no odio a Lissana es solo que me encanta el Nalu jejej, bueno pronto veremos cómo se va desarrollando la historia entre Natsu y Lucy , el pobre no sabe que lo que siente son celos XD, ahh por cierto las canciones fueron It´s my life de Bon Jovi y Crazy de Simple Plan, me encantan estos temas, y más lo que dicen sus letras :D,**


	3. Cruces Inesperados

**Capitulo 3: Cruces inesperados**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL:**

" oye Natsu como te va como el nuevo Director en la compañía de tu padre?" le pregunto un rubio vestido de traje " no me puedo quejar, Laxus, aunque es mucho trabajo, estoy cansado", contestaba entre suspiros un joven con extraño cabello rosa, " jejej y como van las cosas con tu amorcito?" le comento gracioso, ya que el sabia mejor que nadie que su amigo no la estaba pasando muy bien, y es que desde que la Strauss se había instalado en la mansión del joven Dragneel no lo dejaba en paz, esta lo controlaba demasiado y se encelaba por cosas sin sentido, una vez le armo un escándalo por que creía que la estaba engañando con su secretaria Juvia Loxar, es cierto que Juvia es una mujer muy hermosa pero tiene una extraña obsesión por nada más y nada menos que el guitarrista principal de Fairy Tail, si así es el Stripper según lo llama Natsu.

"desearía que se pareciera más a Mira-san", respondió recargándose en el escritorio "jajaj tienes razón mi Mira es una mujer encantadora" decía el rubio mientras miraba al techo, con una mirada claramente enamorada, " aunque si la haces enfadar..." de repente su mirada se puso azul y temblaba de solo recordar cuando su querida esposa se enojaba, no estaba para nada alejada de parecer un demonio, " lo sé, es de miedo" comprendía a su amigo, aunque se sentía feliz por su amigo, que había encontrado a una buena mujer.

"vas a venir a cenar con nosotros?, Mira me pidió que te recordara, Lissana estaba muy emocionada por esta noche" le recordaba Laxus mirando compresivamente a su amigo peli rosa "No, Laxus hoy tendré que salir tarde de nuevo, no he concluido con el balance del día, y mañana tengo una conferencia" le respondió acomodando unos papeles.

"muy bien, comprendo yo le hablaré a Mira y a Lissana de tu parte" el peli rosa alzo su mirada y le sonrió torpemente, "gracias Laxus, nos vemos" y dicho esto el rubio se despidió y salió.

**POV NATSU**

Debido a mi nuevo y reciente acenso he estado más atareado de lo normal, sin contar el estrés que me ha ocasionado Lissana, me está presionando para fijar una fecha para nuestra boda, _menos mal mi madre, ha hablado con ella y le ha dicho que las cosas es mejor no apresurarlas _ *agg* "por qué mi vida es así" murmure para mí, es cierto que hoy me había invitado Mira a una cena, junto con Laxus y Lissana, pero no tenía ánimos para asistir, y al parecer Laxus lo notó, _ que bueno que hablará por mi _ mire hacia mi muñeca y vi mi reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm, "saldré un rato" tome mis cosas, cerré la oficina, fui al parqueadero y encendí mi Ferrari.

la única cosa que me ha mantenido cuerdo todos estos años, ha sido mi lugar secreto, un lugar que encontré cuando tenía 16 años, lo halle cuando sentía que mi vida solo tenía un propósito, y era el de ser todo lo que mi padre quería, sentía como si fuera una marioneta, esa noche recuerdo que tome mi motocicleta y conduje sin destino, ni prisa, termine en la cima de una montaña con un hermoso claro, esa noche el cielo estaba cubierto por miles de estrellas, había luna llena y su luz adornaba el lugar, además tenía un hermoso lago, habían patos y animales salvajes, y si te acercas a la orilla de la cima puedes observar las luces de la ciudad, me transmitía paz y armonía.

Hoy con mis 24 años sigue siendo mi lugar secreto y favorito, aunque algunas veces podía notar huellas de una motocicleta en el suelo dejadas recientemente, también una noche encontré unos audífonos originales marca Beats en el suelo cerca del lago, aun los guardo para entregarlos, pero nunca supe o pude ver quien visitaba mi lugar.

"muy bien, esta es una noche perfecta para ir" arranque mi auto y puse el disco de la banda que me había ayudado con sus letras y temas, _ no puedo creer que Fairy Tail me guste,_ pensaba con una sonrisa en mis labios recordando tras cada tonada a la rubia, entregando toda su pasión en el escenario, conduje por la carretera destapada que conducía a mi lugar, era una suerte que el único camino para llegar allí estuviera desierto, debido a que esta carretera había dejado de ser transitada con la apertura de la autopista años atrás.

Manejaba y coreaba los temas, mientras mi cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música, pero el sonido de mi teléfono me desconcentro, no tenía mis manoslibres para colocárselo, _ *bah* nadie transita por aquí y menos a estas horas"_ y con ese pensamientos desvié la mirada del camino y busque mi teléfono, mire la pantalla y hubiera sido mejor no verla " 11 llamadas perdidas, Lissana" *shit* _ qué querrá?_ Comencé a marcar su número para hablar, cuando el pito de una motocicleta me alerto, frene pero fue demasiado tarde termine golpeado la motocicleta junto con su conductor, gire el volante pero termine estrellándome contra un árbol, cuando mi cabeza iba a chocar con el volante se disparo la bolsa de aire, quede unos minutos aturdido.

_*itaii* que rayos! Ayy no_ Salí de mi auto sosteniéndome la cabeza, cuando divise al piloto de la motocicleta a un lado de la carretera boca arriba, tenía un traje negro de cuero no se veían rastros de sangre, me entro el pánico pues no se movía, _ay no, no lo pude haber matado verdad?, aun tiene su casco así que debe estar bien, pero porque no se mueve?_ " oye amigo, estas bien?" le pregunte nervioso y con notable miedo en mi voz, pero no respondió, divise una maleta cerca de donde quedo la motocicleta, busque algo que me ayudará a identificar al piloto pero no encontré ningún documento, iba a dejarla donde había terminado cuando vi un Iphone, lo tome y esperaba llamar a alguien de sus contactos pero estaba bloqueado " rayos, que hago?",he escuchado que cuando se tiene una accidente lo mejor es no mover a los heridos, corrí de nuevo a mi coche y busque el culpable del accidente, lo tome y marque a emergencia, pedí una ambulancia.

Se demoraron casi 15 minutos en llegar, cuando llegaron de inmediato unos paramedicos se dirigieron a atender al piloto, mientras una enfermera me revisaba, solo tenía un leve traumatismo por el golpe, pero me dolía el cuello, por esto me pusieron un cuello ortopédico, " muy bien señor Dragneel, tendrá que firmar estos papeles, y será transladado a la clinica privada de su seguro, parece que el conductor de la motocicleta esta estable, pero será llevado al hospital central, debido a que aún desconocemos su identidad", me decía como termino de revisarme, asenti con mi cabeza y fue a ver si me podían dar más detalles sobre cómo se encontraba el motociclista, llegue justo en el momento en el que le iban a retirar el casco, esperaba encontrarme con un hombre un poco más viejo que yo, pero cuando el casco fue retirado se formo un silencio entre los paramédicos, asustado me asome más para poder ver, pero no me esperaba o mejor dicho no imaginaba que me hubiera accidentado con esa persona, " no hay necesidad de identificación, yo sé quien es! " se escuchaban los gritos emocionados de los paramédicos, mientras yo estaba ahí totalmente paralizado y en mi mente solo repetía _ no es cierto!, no es posible!_

Bien hasta aquí esta capitulo, jajja creo que ya se podrán hacer a una idea de quién es el piloto no?, bueno espero comentarios :D, nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por sus reviews me emociona ver que piensan de mi historia


	4. Presentaciones?

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**CAPITULO 5: Presentaciones?**

**POV NATSU:**

Cuando escuche a los paramédicos gritar me asuste porque creí que le había desfigurado el rostro al piloto o algo así, ya que el visor del casco se encontraba roto, pero cuando me asome, comprendí que sus gritos eran de emoción, en esos oí como un paramédico que tenía su cabellera roja chillo: " no hay necesidad de identificación, yo sé quien es! ", me acerque más y solo un pensamiento rondaba por mi mente _no es cierto!, no es posible!, _ y es que ante mis ojos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la vocalista de Fairy Tail, tenía un corte en su frente debido a los cristales de vidrio que se rompieron del visor del casco, su cabellera rubia quedo extendida sobre la carretera, busque sus ojos, pero los encontre cerrados, su cara estaba tranquila no mostraba dolor, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo _ bueno claro que con sangre _, estaba tan conmocionado por ver que había atropellado a la cantante de la banda que me había gustado desde el momento en el que sus letras llegaron a mis oídos, _creí que nunca la volvería a ver, desde que la vi salir de la fiesta de mi compromiso _en esos momentos me volvió a la realidad la voz de aquella peliroja " Es Lucy!, no me lo van a creer, será mejor llamar a su representante, para trasladarla a la clínica que cubre su seguro", vi como algunas personas buscaban entre las pertenencias de Lucy para ver si encontraban algo, " Flare, no encuentro sus documentos, ni su teléfono, tendremos que llevarla al hospital central y comunicarnos con su agencia desde allá, lo malo será cuando los medios se enteren, invadirán ese hospital" comento una mujer con cabello rosa,

" mmm tienes razón Chelia, pero no nos queda de otra" en ese momento recordé que el teléfono de Lucy se encontraba en uno de mis bolsillos _ maldicción, ahora pensaran que soy un pervertido por revisar sus cosas y guardarme su teléfono!, igual no podrán sacar información de el ya que está bloqueado, después se lo devolveré yo personalmente cuando esté consciente,.. si los medios se enteran estaré en problemas!, _" podemos llevarla a la clínica privada de mi seguro, yo cubriré todos sus gastos, y les agradecería si manejan esta situación con precaución, recuerden que ambos afectados somos figuras públicas, si los medios se enteran podrán causar un gran alboroto" le dije con mi cara completamente serio y lo más convincente posible.

"muy bien concuerdo con el señor Dragneel, trasladaremos a Lucy inmediatamente" solté un suspiro reprimido ante las palabras de la pelirroja, que parecía ser la enfermera líder "gracias señorita Flare".

Después de aclarado el lugar a donde sería atendida la vocalista, la cargaron con cuidado a una camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia, mientras yo llamaba a uno de mis amigos de confianza, "hola?...si soy yo, mira he tenido un accidente aquí en la vieja carretera que fue reemplazada por la autopista….. si estoy bien, podrías venir y recoger una motocicleta en una grúa?..., ahora mismo me dirijo a la clínica….. Por cierto podrías mantener esto entre nosotros?... Luego te contaré con todos los detalles lo que sucedió…. gracias, nos vemos Freed", decidí llamar a mi amigo Freed, ya que no podría llamar a Laxus sin que una Lissana hiciera un escándalo, guarde mi teléfono y conduje detrás de la ambulancia, algunos paramédicos que iban en moto se quedaron para recoger pruebas del accidente y esperar a que Freed llegara con la grúa.

**POV NORMAL:**

A la mañana siguiente:

Después de llegar a la clínica privada, la rubia era cargada en la camilla y trasladada a una de las habitaciones del centro médico, donde le hicieron una evaluación más a fondo, descubriendo que tenía una fisura en dos de sus costillas, un leve traumatismo en su cráneo, como leves cortes en sus brazos y piernas.

Allí con el directorio de teléfonos lograron comunicar con la agencia, al principio fueron ignorados pensando que se trataba de una broma, o simplemente para llamar la atención, pero luego el director Makarov tomo la llamada y de inmediato llamo a la representante de la banda, quien pocos minutos después se comunico directamente con la clínica y anuncio que llegaría lo más pronto posible.

En la habitación se encontraba recostada la rubia aun dormida, aunque su ropa fue reemplazada por una bata blanca, de las que suelen usar los pacientes, tenía en su brazo suero inyectado por vía intravenosa, vendas alrededor de su cabeza, como también en sus brazos , torso y piernas, debido a raspones que se había hecho al resbalarse de la moto y rodar por la carretera des pavimentada.

Cerca de la cama se encontraba un peli rosado a la espera de que la vocalista abriera sus ojos, como también una enfermera de cabello rosa tomando los datos del ritmo cardiaco y tensión, "sumimasen tengo que salir para darle los análisis al doctor, regresare pronto, sumimasen" decía la enfermera inclinandose varias veces, mientras a Natsu se le resbalaba una gotita por su frente.

**POV NATSU**

Me sentía culpable al ver a Lucy con ese suero, su cuerpo vendado, y más al enterarme de que tenía fisuras en dos de sus costillas, _ de no ser por ese estúpido teléfono, nada de esto hubiera pasado, _ escuche como la enfermera decía que debía salir, dejándome a solas con Lucy.

se veía tan frágil y delicada, parecía una muñeca hecha a mano, sentía que debía protegerla y cuidarla, me acerque a su rostro y con mi mano separe algunos mechones rubios de su frente, D_ios es más hermosa en persona, _ la observaba maravillado, no era consciente de como cada vez iba acercando mi rostro cada vez más al de ella, cuando solo una diferencia de pocos centímetros nos separaban escuche un leve gemido, anunciando que pronto despertaría, salte nerviosamente reincorporándome en la silla, estaba seguro de que mi rostro estaría completamente rojo, _ pero en que estaba pensando!, a caso la iba a besar?, no eso no puede ser _" intente calmarme, pues mi corazón retumbaba contra mi pecho, observe como comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

**POV LUCY**

Sentía un leve calor cerca de mi rostro que me hizo despertar, parpadeaba tratando de conseguir una imagen clara del lugar, cuando logre tener una visión clara, me asuste pues estaba en un lugar desconocido me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero me entro el pánico cuando vi mi cuerpo vendado y una aguja incrustada en mi brazo, _ qué diablos!, porque tengo una aguja!_, me levante inmediatamente quedando sentada en la cama, me iba a sacar la aguja cuando alguien me sujeto la mano, "cálmate, tuviste un accidente " escuche una voz masculina, me sobresalte y dirigí mi vista al dueño de la mano, encontrándome con un hombre unos años más viejo que yo, vestía un traje elegante de negocio, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su extraño cabello, "en dónde estoy? y tú, quien demonios eres?", le pregunte apartando mi mano de su agarre.

lo vi sentarse en la silla y pasarse una mano por detrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo , " veras, mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel y estas en mi clínica privada" vi que hacia una pausa, parecía inseguro de continuar, a lo que lo mire fijamente dándole a entender que quería que continuara "debido a que….debido a que anoche nos accidentamos" termino por decir, me quede viéndole incrédula, " nos accidentamos?" repetí sin creer que fuera posible, vi como asintió sin dejar de verme con sus ojos de color jade profundo, me lleve una mano a mi cabeza intentando recordar, como una memoria flash vino a mi mente…..

**Bien hasta aquí esta capitulo aww Natsu es muy inocente, jajja como reaccionará la banda cuando vean a su querida vocalista en el hospital?, bueno espero comentarios :D, nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por sus reviews **


	5. Vocalista

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**CAPITULO 6: Vocalista**

**Anteriormente:**

"debido a que….debido a que anoche nos accidentamos" termino por decir, me quede viéndole incrédula, " nos accidentamos?" repetí sin creer que fuera posible, vi como asintió sin dejar de verme con sus ojos de un color jade profundo, me lleve una mano a mi cabeza intentando recordar, como una memoria flash vino a mi mente…..

**POV LUCY:**

Me sentía confundida _ estoy en una clínica?,_ y ahí fue cuando todo lo que sucedió el día anterior reapareció en mi memoria.

**FLASH BACK:**

**POV NORMAL:**

"oye Lucy, recuerda que tenemos que entregar la nueva canción este fin de semana" le recordó un pelinegro sin camisa, "lo sé ya casi tengo la nueva letra, cuando la tenga lista podremos ponerle la música, tengo unas cuantas ideas", le contesto la rubia guardando sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

La banda se encontraba en los estudios Vermilion donde la presidenta de la discográfica era la que dirigía los conciertos y estaba a cargo de los famosos Fairy Tail, habían culminado con la práctica y ahora cada miembro de la banda tenía tiempo libre para hacer lo que les gustara, claro que si querían salir a la ciudad deberían llevar un disfraz, ya que sus fans podrán enloquecer, "a dónde vas?" le pregunto Loke dejando su guitarra en su base, "saldré un rato, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora chicos", ganándose varias miradas extrañas, entre las cuales se notaba la decepciona del peli naranja " pero creí que saldrías conmigo hoy" comento con aura depresiva, " ya Loke, sabes que la conejita siempre se escapa, déjala ser", dijo el pelinegro saliendo del estudio, "muy bien chicos, nos vemos mañana, nuestra representante me encargo tenerle un informe sobre nuestros avances" hablo Jellal recibiendo unas miradas picaras por parte de sus amigos, este al ver que comenzarían con sus típicas burlas se apresuro a salir.

" no me digas que te llevarás tu motocicleta?", le pregunto Gray acercándose hasta la rubia, quien al verlo tan cerca solo soltó un suspiro, "sabes que mi motocicleta es mi propiedad más preciada, no la dejaría por nada", el pelinegro se coloco su camisa sin abotonársela dejando al descubierto su marcado abdomen, coloco una mano en su cabeza mientras le revolvió el cabello, "lo sé, es solo que cuando montas en tu moto, a veces te olvidas de tu seguridad,…. en otras palabras, haces que tu motocicleta tome alas, literalmente!" le regaño Gray, recordando las pocas veces en las que había sido pasajero con aquella rubia al volante, de solo recordar las veces que creyó no sobrevivir le daban escalofríos.

La rubia le aparto la mano sobre su cabeza y le guiño un ojo, "acaso te preocupas por mi?" le pregunto acercándose y colocando su dedo índice contra su pecho, la rubia soltó una carcajada al sentir como su amigo se tenso ante su contacto y un leve sonrojo apareció entre sus mejillas.

"yo?, preocupado?, si claro!, es solo que no quiero tener que conseguir otra vocalista" le respondió desviando su rostro para que no notará su sonrojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues la rubia lo había visto, " hai hai, te prometo que no le pondré tantas alas esta vez,…quizá" le respondió murmurando casi lo último mientras salía, el pelinegro solo se quedo mirando como su amiga salía junto con su traje de cuero negro y su mochila.

**POV LUCY:**

Salí de los estudios y fue al parqueadero para tomar mi motocicleta, me coloque mi casco dejando mi larga cabellera por dentro _ así no sabrán que soy una mujer, _hice rugir el motor y arranque con solo un destino en mente, levante mi vista hacia el cielo y pude ver un cielo completamente estrellado con una gran Luna llena " hermoso", después de conducir por cerca de una hora, llegue a mi destino, _que bueno que nadie sabe de este lugar, me gusta la idea de que es solo mío._

Parquee mi motocicleta cerca de un árbol y camine hacia una roca cerca del lago, cuando iba a desempacar y colocarme mis audífonos, escuche un leve aullido, sabiendo a quien pertenecía me voltee, pero fui taqueada en el suelo por nada más y nada menos que un hermoso lobo blanco, " Pluee!" grite emocionada y lo acaricie riendo mientras este solo me lamia toda la cara.

La primera vez que vi a Plue me lleve el mayor susto de mi vida, pues no es nada normal toparte con un enorme lobo salvaje, donde muy probablemente este solo piense en comerte.

Recuerdo que ese día, hace ya casi 4 años llegue a mi lugar favorito cerca de las 8 de la noche, terminaba de ensayar y al igual que hoy parquee mi moto cerca del árbol, saque de mi mochila un micrófono y cuando me iba a colocar mis audífonos escuche algo parecido a un gruñido, temerosa gire lentamente mi rostro encontrándome con un enorme lobo con sus colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, vi que tenía algo manchado en su pelo blanco, fije mi mirada y sentí que se me iban los sentidos, era sangre!, comencé a retroceder lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, no me fije y caí al suelo por una raíz, mis audífonos cayeron cerca del lago, cerré mis ojos preparándome para que este animal se abalanzara sobre mi y llegara mi fin.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, abrí mis y me sorprendí al ver al animal tumbado en suelo respirando con dificultad, con miedo me acerque mucho más y entonces note de donde provenía la sangre, justo a un lado de su hombro se encontraba enterrada en su piel lo que parecía ser la cabeza de una flecha.

Al ver que el animal no se podía mover debido al dolor me acerque mucho más y logre acariciarlo recibiendo un leve gruñido, pero esta vez no me asuste, rasgue mi camisa, logrando sacar una tira larga de tela, con la que pensaba vendarle luego de retirarle la flecha, aunque no me entendiera le hice saber que no lo iba a lastimar.

Entre mis manos tome el extremo de la flecha, ejercí fuerza sacándola lentamente, ante el gruñido adolorido del lobo, tras retirarla corrí al lago y entre mis mano traje agua con la que le lave la herida, lo vende ajustando su herida para que se cerrara con el tiempo, quise ver sus ojos pero estos se encontraban cerrados, me quede esperando a que se despertara varias horas.

Mi teléfono sonó y vi que era un mensaje de Gray, diciéndome que la Directora estaba en nuestro apartamento preguntando por mí, tome de mi mochila un sándwich que traía para comer más tarde y lo deje cerca de la boca del lobo aun inconsciente, con cuidado me aleje y encendí mi motocicleta.

Al día siguiente volví cerca de las 11 de la noche pero no logre encontrar ni al lobo ni a mis audífonos que se me habían caído cerca del lago, así pasaron varias noches en las que tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a ese gran lobo, pero parecía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo me sorprendió encontrarlo recostado contra un árbol, este al verme se me abalanzo lamiéndome la cara y batiendo su cola, desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Siempre le digo que no se debe dejar ver por otras personas, debido a que es una animal considerado salvaje y que los cazadores lo pueden herir.

**POV NORMAL**

" Hey Plue, te gusta mi nueva canción?" le pregunto la rubia guardando su micrófono en su mochila y sentándose en el pasto cerca de donde estaba el lobo acostado, *puuum* aulló como respuesta el lobo, la chica rio " jajja tu aullido es extraño" acarició su cabeza y lo abrazo, " gracias Plue, eres el mejor, tu siempre me haces sentir mejor y haces que deje de pensar en mi pasado", el lobo se dejo abrazar por la chica y tras varios minutos esta se levanto, " muy bien, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que entregar la letra de esta canción, así que mejor me voy" le dijo Lucy al Lobo quien solo la miraba mientras movía su cola "Aye!, mañana nos vemos Plue", se despidió la chica dándole un gran filete de carne que traía para su amigo lobuno, quien lo recibió con gusto y se perdió en el bosque

**POV LUCY:**

Vi como Plue se desvanecía en el bosque y decidí que ya era hora de volver,_ no quiero que Gray se preocupe,_ sonreí al recordar su rostro con ese leve sonrojo, encendí la motocicleta y me coloque nuevamente mi casco, _muy bien, ya tenemos una nueva canción, mañana podremos ponerle la música y podremos comenzar a ensayarla!_ Pensaba mientras conducía por la carretera des pavimentada, es una suerte que esta carretera no sea frecuentada, si no fuera así tendría problemas para llegar a mi lugar favorito y para ver a Plue, "acelerare un poco", susurre para mi, y gire el acelerador, todo iba bien estaba acostumbrada a conducir a alta velocidad pero no estaba en mis cálculos que un ciervo se cruzara en mi camino, justo cuando lo vi gire el manubrio hacia la izquierda y logre evitar al ciervo pero tuve que tomar la curva que se acercaba muy cerrada, el destello amarillo de las luces de un auto me alarmaron, hice sonar la bocina pero ya era demasiado tarde íbamos a chocar de frente, frene y mis llantas patinaron arrojándome al suelo, escuche como se quebraba el visor de mi casco y como mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo de piedra, comencé a ver borroso y luego todo se volvió negro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV NATSU:**

Me quede viendo las expresiones que hacia mientras parecía estar recordando lo que había pasado, la vi levantar su mirada y verme con enojo descrito en todo su rostro, " Tu, Tu tuviste la culpa!, porque no frenaste!" me acuso señalándome, "Yo?, pero si tú fuiste la que tomo mi derecha!" le conteste igual de enojado que ella, vi como bajo su mano y dejo de apuntarme "No pude evitarlo, tuve que hacerlo" susurro ya más calmada, quería hacerle una pregunta que no me dejaba tranquilo " Q-Que hacías en esa carretera y a esas horas?" le pregunte un poco nervioso, _ será que ella es la que ha estado visitando mi lugar secreto, además ella tiene una moto y si lo pienso mejor, podrían ser esas huellas que encontraba cerca del lago las de su moto_,_._

Me quede esperando su respuesta que no tardo en venir, " eso no es asunto tuyo" hablo mirándome fijamente, no me gusto para nada su respuesta _ ehhhh, y yo que pensé que era una linda chica, pero se nota que no es más que otra engreída artista, _" por cierto tu motocicleta está en mi corporación junto con tus cosas", le comente disponiéndome para marcharme, pero sentí como jalaban mi chaqueta, "espera, podías enviarla aquí?" me pregunto realmente ansiosa a lo que la mire un poco sorprendido, _ eso es todo?, se preocupa tanto por esa motocicleta?, _"según mi amigo ya está casi reparada, pero si lo que quieres es tenerla aquí, arreglare para que así sea", sentí como aflojaba su agarre en mi chaqueta hasta que finalmente me soltó, "gracias, lamento haberte metido en todo esto, yo pagare por todo los daños", me contesto seriamente causando que mi corazón se acelerara, como cuando la veía cantar, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban cerrados, me quede ahí mirándola sin saber que pensar, _ acaso me equivoque?, es ella diferente?_.

"Por cierto, podrías no mencionar este incidente?, no quiero que la prensa haga un alboroto por algo sin sentido", me pregunto haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos *Hug* "claro no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que esto se convierta en la noticia de los chismosos", le asegure escuchando como Lucy soltaba un suspiro, " por cierto, tu estas bien?" me pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz que no esperaba y que me hizo aun más nervioso, _ se preocupa por mi?, _" si, solo me duele el cuello un poco, pero eso es todo, tú fuiste la que salió más lesionada", vi como negaba con su cabeza en silencio " no, fue mi culpa por invadir tu carril, además no me duele tanto", me sonrió ampliamente haciéndome sentir culpable, yo también me había distraído con mi teléfono, _ teléfono? Ah es cierto!, aún tengo su teléfono este es el momento indicado para dárselo! "_ no tienes por qué disculparte después de todo yo.." más nunca pude terminar porque el sonido de la puerta siendo estrellada contra la pared me interrumpió, y ante mis ojos paso un destello naranja que se abalanzo sobre Lucy.

**POV NORMAL**

*****ahmmm* dejaba escapar una casi asfixiada Lucy entre los Brazos del guitarrista, " oh Lucy, mi querida Lucy, si hubieras salido conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado!" hablaba dramáticamente el chico sin soltar de su estrangulador abrazo a una rubia que ya comenzaba a ponerse azul, " Loke! Qué crees que haces no ves que la estas asfixiando!" grito una pelirroja bastante enoja, para agarrar del cuello a Loke y lanzarlo contra la pared, ante la mirada ensombrecida del resto de la banda y de un temeroso Natsu quien solo pensaba _ " esta chica se parece a Mira en su modo demonio!"._

"Lucy como te encuentras?" le pregunto su representante, " bien Erza, solo fueron unos rasguños", un peli azul se acerco a la rubia y le acaricio su cabeza " no Lucy, no solo fueron unos rasguños, también tienes dos de tus costillas con fisuras", hablaba seriamente pero con aura de hermano protector el bajista de la banda " Jellal tiene razón conejita, será mejor que descanses, no quiero tener que cargar contigo" hablo Gajeel cerca de donde había quedado un Loke desmayado con estrellas alrededor de su cabeza.

"y tu quien eres?", le pregunto Erza a un Natsu que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación " Discúlpenme por no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel", hablo el peli rosado ganándose miradas sorprendidas, a las que ya estaba acostumbrado debido a su apellido "Ya veo, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y soy la representante de la banda, me gustaría agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por Lucy" se presento la peli roja extendiendo su mano, a la que Natsu sujeto de inmediato " y estos de aquí son, Jellal, Gajeel, Loke y Gray" le presento al resto de la banda, pero su mirada se quedo en la del chico pelinegro que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados con su ceño fruncido levemente.

"Espero que le hallas agradecido, Lucy", le comento la representante," hai hai", respondió la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su banda, y desvió su mirada hacia un chico pelinegro que no había dicho nada desde que había llegado a la habitación, el resto de la banda al sentir el ambiente, noto que estos dos necesitaban hablar en privado, así que Erza intervino, " bien, arreglare todo para que tu estancia aquí sea la mejor, creo que es mejor que te recuperes en esta clínica, nos vemos más tarde, que te recuperes" y dicho esto sujeto al desmayado Loke arrastrándolo afuera seguida de Gajeel y Jellal, ante la mirada sorprendida de Natsu que no entendía a que se refería, hasta que Jellal se le acerco, "será mejor dejarles un tiempo a solas a esos dos" le susurro, Natsu de mala manera dejo la habitación no sin antes mirar al stripper quien le devolvió la mirada, luego se escucho e sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, El resto de la banda se dirigió hacia su representante, pero cierto peli rosa no le gustaba para nada que Lucy se encontrará a solas con ese pervertido.

**POV NATSU:**

_A solas?, _ porque tenía que dejar que ese Stripper se quedará a solas con Lucy, no entendía porque me molestaba tanto y más al ver lo cerca que parecían estar estos dos, _ será que es su novio?,_ no hay manera de que Lucy sea novia de un tipo como él, me quede recostado cerca de la puerta,_ no los estoy espiando, solo me quedo cerca porque Lucy es mi responsabilidad, debido a que se lastimo por mi culpa, además no confió en ese pervertido_

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, jejej Natsu como cuida a Lucy, hice que Plue fuera un Lobo, me encantan los lobos! ****, bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias a todas las personas que siguen y comentan esta y mis otras historias, eso me alegra mucho :J, comenten como les pareció ****, me ayuda a mejorar :D, bien nos vemos en el próximo :3.**


	6. Guitarrista

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**CAPITULO 7: Guitarrista**

**POV NORMAL:**

Tras cerrarse la puerta, e ignorando que cierto peli rosa estaba espiándolos, (según él porque Lucy era su responsabilidad), se acerco el chico peli negro a la cama de una rubia que lo miraba notablemente nerviosa.

"Así que.. Como te va gray?", interrumpió Lucy intentando sonar casual, mirando a Gray quien tomo asiento donde minutos antes estaba Natsu, más este seguía en silencio, " ya tengo la nueva letra para la canción, quedó genial!, solo queda que nos reunamos con todos los chicos y la comencemos a ensayar", hablo emocionada Lucy tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero noto que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y ella misma lo sabía, Gray estaba furioso, que va! No solo furioso!... furioso le quedaba corto, estaba Enojadísimo!, ya lo había visto otras veces enojado pero ninguna como esta vez, era cierto que esas veces en que lo había hecho enojar fueron por cosas sin sentido, pero ellos siempre se reconciliaban minutos después, eran de esas personas que no pueden estar realmente molestos entre ellos mismos.

Nerviosa la rubia desvió su mirada a sus manos, jugando con sus dedos rosados, " no me vas a decir nada?" pregunto casi en un susurro, esperando que su amigo peli negro le dirigiera la mirada y como las otras veces la regañara comenzando los dos a pelear, para minutos después estarse riendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"qué esperas que te diga?", pregunto el chico mirándola esta vez a los ojos, " quieres que te regañe como las otras veces, y luego todo este como antes?" hablaba Gray seriamente mirando a Lucy, quien se perdió en esos oscuros ojos de su amigo, no sabía que responder, "escucha Lucy, tu ya no eres una niña, tienes 20 años, ya eres lo suficiente grande como para tomar tus propias decisiones", dijo Gray con un rostro pacifico, pero luego su ceño se pronuncio, " te advertí justamente antes de que tuvieras este accidente" con cada palabra la rubia que tenía enfrente se reducía entre las sabanas y es que ella misma le había asegurado que no iba a manejar a alta velocidad, " pero tú nunca me escuchas, de seguro fue por tu culpa este accidente no es así?" , subió su tono de voz mirando fijamente a Lucy quien también lo miraba y sabia que no podía mentirle a Gray, desde que se conocen él ha sido el único que la atrapa cuando dice alguna mentira, es como si la pudiera leer como un libro.

La rubia soltó un suspiro resignándose, " Lo siento Gray, un ciervo se me cruzo por el camino, no lo vi lo suficientemente rapido, tienes razón fue mi culpa", decía Lucy desviando la mirada de Gray quien solo suspiro, " te he dicho mil veces que te compres un carro y dejes de manejar esa motocicleta!", le recordó el joven pelinegro con evidente enojo en su voz, " sabes que no me gustan los autos, lo sabes bien Gray!", le grito molesta no queriendo recordar, mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas que la cubrían, arrugándolas en el proceso pues las sujetaba con fuerza, " no me siento segura, si no tengo total control, por eso tengo mi motocicleta", termino por susurrar con su voz un poco cortada.

"Se que aun no olvidas, lo que paso hace años Lucy,… yo tampoco, pero los autos son mucho más seguros", hablo ya más calmadamente Gray al notar el estado de ánimo de Lucy, " lo sé, es solo que no me siento cómoda, sabes que solamente me subo en ellos cuando estas tu, o los chicos, o cuando Erza me amenaza", comento la rubia mirando a su amigo, "por eso mismo, que hacías tan tarde y en un lugar como ese, esa carretera está abandonada!", hablo Gray, no iba a dejar que la conversación acabará, " yo te pude llevar si tú me lo hubieras pedido", susurro en voz baja, Lucy al escucharlo sonrió levemente, hay estaba su amigo el que siempre se preocupaba por ella, "tú tienes cosas que hacer, además no es justo arrastrarte conmigo a todos lados".

"no sé porque nunca me dices a dónde vas, cuando desapareces así", hablo con un tono triste, " es que no confías en mi?", Lucy lo miro enojada y se levanto de su cama quedando sentada, aunque de inmediato cayó nuevamente a la cama debido al dolor en sus costillas *Itaii!* exclamo sujetándose su costado, de inmediato Gray se levanto de la silla y se acerco, " no hagas eso!, estas bien?", pregunto preocupado Gray, un silencio inundo la habitación como Lucy levanto la mirada hacia Gray y atrapo su rostro entre sus manos acercándolo más a su rostro, " nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir que no confió en ti, me oíste? ", le regaño enojada mirándolo con sus rostros solo a centímetros, ante un Gray quien fue sorprendido por su movimiento y más al estar tan cerca de Lucy, su rostro se convirtió en un rosa brillante, "sabes que tu junto con mi abuela son las personas más valiosas que tengo", continuo hablando Lucy pero esta vez con un tono cariñoso, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas suavemente a Gray, "siento haberte preocupado Gray", termino por decir desviando su mirada al notar lo cerca que estaban, se escucho la suave risa de Gray, haciendo que soltara el rostro de su amigo y lo mirara haciendo un mohín, iba a reclamarle que por que se estaba riendo, pero fue sorprendida al ver como Gray la abrazaba fuertemente, " solo prométeme, que tendrás mucho más cuidado", hablo el chico con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Lucy, aspirando el dulce perfume de vainilla, quien asintió con su cabeza en silencio, " no sabes lo preocupado que estaba Lu, cr…crei", susurro Gray pero su voz se fue apagando, la rubia llevo su mano hasta su cabeza y le acaricio suavemente sus cabellos negros.

"creí que era otro atentado, creí que él lo había vuelto a hacer!", termino por decir el chico sin levantar su cabeza, haciendo que a Lucy la recorriera un escalofrió solo al pensar en esa persona.

"no Gray, esa persona le prometió a mi abuela que me iba a dejar en paz", hablo Lucy con un tono frío y un poco enojada, haciendo que el chico recapacitará y apartará su cara del cuello de la rubia, quedando apoyado con sus manos sobre la cama, una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Lucy, quien le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, " siento haberte hecho recordar todo eso Lu", comento algo culpable el chico con sus orejas y mejillas de un tono rosado, haciendo que Lucy sonriera, se quedaron unos momentos mirándose hasta que Lucy recordó en la posición en la que estaban y se sintió algo nerviosa al sentir el cálido aliento de su amigo tan cerca.

" ahora párate!, casi me matas como Loke!", grito fingiendo enojo, haciendo que Gray se apartará riéndose, y volviendo a sentarse en la silla, " así? Casi te mato?, fuiste tú quien me arrastro a la cama en primer lugar!" le comento fingiendo enojo, siguiéndole el juego a Lucy, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando iban a continuar con su típica pelea, se escucho como la puerta se abría, rebelando a un peli rosado que tenía una mirada seria, "está todo bien?", pregunto mirando a Lucy, quien al verlo iba a responder pero Gray se le adelanto, "no te preocupes viejo, todo está bien", le respondió el pelinegro sin apartarle la mirada, a Natsu le creció una venita de enojo en su cabeza, _viejo!, solo tengo 24 quien se cree que es este stripper!_ Pensaba enojado el peli rosado por la actitud de Gray, pero decidió que no le daría el gusto de hacer una escena infantil en frente de Lucy, y con la mayor paciencia que pudo se dirigió de nuevo al pelinegro, " para tu información solo tengo 24 años, chico" le contesto y una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios al ver como el stripper frunció sus cejas al haberle dicho chico, " ahora, la enfermera me ha dicho que lo mejor es que Lucy-san descanse, así que es mejor dejarla sola para que pueda recuperarse", comento Natsu dirigiéndole la mirada a Lucy y ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Gray.

*tch* gruño Gray levantándose de la silla, "me voy pero no porque tú me lo digas, rosadito", hablo el pelinegro riéndose al ver como el hombre frente a él, arrugo su frente ante el apodo, "nos vemos Lucy, mañana vendré", y dicho esto se acerco a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le revolvió el cabello, por cierto pensé que te aburrirías así que te raje algo, espérame", le hablo mientras salía de la habitación mirando burlonamente a Natsu quien lo miraba fríamente, tras unos segundos volvió con algo grande debajo de una funda negra.

Se acerco hasta la cama de Lucy y apoyo el objeto cerca de la cabecera de la cama, "cielos!, es mi guitarra! Gracias Gray", le agradeció enormemente la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír, " muy bien, nos vemos mañana", hablo dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido del Dragneel, quien no le había gustado para nada la escenita anterior, cada uno se separo por el pasillo en caminos diferentes.

Ya afuera de la clínica, cuando Natsu se disponía a irse se encontró con la persona que consideraba más irritante del mundo, " que quieres stripper?", le pregunto ya no le importaba mostrar su carácter, " oh!, tranquilo viejo, solo quiero hablar", le contesto Gray con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Hey! Como están?, lamento haber tardado con este capítulo, resulta que perdí una materia en la u y tuve que hacer vacacional **_**maldita materia, si no fuera por ella ya hubiera viajado :S **_**, pero ya estoy libre!.**

**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, me gusta cuando Gray es sobreprotector con Lucy, si no me gustara tanto el Nalu el Graylu sería mi favorita :3, por otro lado lo relacionado con el atentado a Lucy se sabrá con el tiempo :P**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que leen y siguen mis historias, me alegran! ****, me gusta cuando dejan sus comentarios, porque así se que piensan de mis historias, así que… háganlo! Jejej :D, bien nos vemos en el próximo ****, bye! :3**


	7. Visitas inesperadas I

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**CAPITULO 7: Visitas inesperadas I**

**CORPORACION DRAGNEEL:**

**POV NORMAL:**

En las lujosas instalaciones de la corporación Dragneel se podía ver como el personal desempeñaba sus labores, la corporación Dragneel es una de las empresas más respetadas, cuentan con grandes e importantes hoteles turísticos de 5 estrellas, en los cuales se hospedan importantes artistas, desde actores famosos hasta estrellas del mundo de la música, poseían gran territorio alrededor del país y en el exterior.

-"Juvia!, donde están los balances del mes?!"-, grito un joven peli rosado a una pobre secretaria que corría de oficina en oficina, -" en un momento se los presento, señor!"- y es que desde hace 2 días, el genio de su jefe se podía comparar a un ogro, generalmente su jefe era tranquilo, bueno era el tipo de jefe perezoso , pero era responsable, pero su extraño comportamiento no tenía precedentes, todos asumían que se debía a problemas con su prometida Lissana, y decidían no entrometerse en los asuntos de su jefe.

La joven Lissana asistía todos los días en horas de la mañana a la corporación, a visitar a su prometido, y muchas veces se quedaba junto con él en la oficina hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que su humor no era producto de una discusión o de la convivencia con su futura prometida, si no que el causante era un joven pelinegro o como él lo llamaba stripper.

**POV NATSU:**

**-"**muy bien, espero esos papeles en mi oficina!"-, le dije a mi secretaria, no me ayudaba para nada verla como leía las revistas en las que aparecía Fairy Tail, _ no tengo nada en contra de sus integrantes, de hecho me gusta mucho su música_, lo que no entiendo es cómo le puede gustar ese chico!, se queda babeando por ese estúpido stripper.

-"vaya alguien anda de malas"-, voltee para encontrarme con mi amigo rubio, -"Hey Laxus como vas?"-, le pregunte sentándome en el sillón de mi oficina, -"parece que mucho mejor que a ti"-, me comento sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio, mientras yo solo me dejaba hundir en el sillón, no tenía ánimos para una visita, _ suficientes con las que me hace Lissana,_ menos mal una amiga la invito a salir de compras, si no la tendría aquí todo el día, _ no sé ni para que viene, no sabe nada de contabilidad, ni de negocios,_ siempre que viene me habla de la boda, y de los preparativos que quiere comenzar a hacer, me trae como 10 revistas donde hay vestidos de novia, y unos trajes de pingüino para mí, _ odio esos trajes, ya tengo suficiente con tener que usar traje y corbata siempre_, es tan agobiante por mí no me casaría, pero tengo que hacerlo, según mi padre por el bien de la compañía T_T.

-" Oe rosadito, que hay con esa cara?"-, me pregunto gracioso mi amigo, colocando sus dos brazos sobre el escritorio recargando su cabeza, -"*uggh* lo mismo de siempre"-. le respondí sin ánimos, -" no te ofendas Laxus, pero a que has venido?"-. le pregunte alzando mi mirada, -" tan directo como siempre no?"-, me hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- " muy bien, venía porque Freed me aviso que la motocicleta esta lista, por cierto no me habías mencionado que con quien te habías accidentando fue nada más y nada menos que con tu cantante favorita"-, termino por decir sosteniéndose su barbilla y con una mirada picara, evite hacer contacto visual con Laxus, *hmmp* suspire, -"sabía que te enterarías" dije, después de todo sabía que eso pasaría, no por nada Freed es su hombre de confianza más cercano,- " veo que nadie más aparte de nosotros y Freed lo sabe, no es así?"-, me pregunto seriamente a lo que asentí en silencio, sentí como Laxus se levanto y se quedo justo detrás del sofá en donde estaba yo,- " muy bien, he traído la motocicleta conmigo, quieres que se la lleve personalmente?"-, me dijo en un tono suave -"No!"- exclame fuerte, y sin necesidad de voltear a verlo sabía que estaba con una sonrisa de par en par,- "Q-quiero decir, que será mejor que yo se la entregue"-. Me explique inútilmente pues mi amigo solo se reía caminando hacia la salida, -"bien eso supuse, aquí tienes"-, me arrojo un llavero con 2 llaves, -"salúdala de mi parte, dile que quiero escuchar su nueva canción"-. y dicho esto salió de mi oficina, sonreí ante la idea de volverla a ver, _ no me importa lo que me dijo ese stripper, ella es mi responsabilidad de todas formas no?,_ además ya tengo una excusa para verla.

Pero no tenía ni idea de que toda nuestra conversación había estado siendo escuchada por cierta peliblanca.

**POV LISSANA:**

Hoy no me pude quedar con mi Natsu, debido a que en el centro comercial habían llegado las nuevas temporadas y tendencias de ropa, _tengo que verme bien! :3 después de todo, mi futuro esposo es el hombre más importante,_ me excuse con Natsu y me fui a reunirme con mi amiga Yukino, estos días he notado a Natsu más distante y ni hablar de su humor, también se me hizo extraño no ver su Ferrari, ha vuelto a casa en su lamborgine, _ en donde estará su preciado Ferrari?,_ en fin decidí darle su espacio, _además de que estar en su oficina es aburrido._

Cuando iba a salir de la corporación, vi por mi rabillo del ojo a una cabellera rubia en una motocicleta negra, _ ese es Laxus?, desde cuando tiene motocicleta,_ pensaba, pues mi hermana Mira-nee o sea su esposa, las odiaba prefería los autos, se me extraño y por esto lo seguí, _ que estará planeando, si Mira-nee se entera de que conduce una moto lo mata,_ pensé mientras sonreía, después de todo Laxus siempre se mete conmigo T_T,_ es hora de una pequeña venganza,_ lo seguí y vi que entro a la oficina de mi Natsu, me quede afuera tratando de oír, pero no me gusto para nada lo que escuche _Natsu tuvo un accidente?, porque no me lo dijo!,_ me sentí enojada, en eso escuche que se había accidentado con su cantante favorita, *hug* _ y quién demonios es su cantante favorita!,_ oí como Laxus le hablaba de que la motocicleta estaba lista y que si se la llevaba el, _ pero a quien se la va a llevar!,_ pensaba tratando de recordar cuál era su cantante favorita, _rayos, no tengo ni la menor idea, quien será?,_ estaba concentrada tratando de recordar cuando el grito de Natsu me devolvió a la realidad, escuche como le decía a Laxus que él se la llevaría, _jumm porque tanto interés Natsu?,_ escuche como se acercaba Laxus y me oculte rápidamente, _ya veremos a tu cantante favorita._

Opte por esperar a que Natsu me guiara para poderla conocer, pero como él pensaba que estaría de compras con mi amiga, creí que lo mejor era seguirlo, _ no quiero que piense que lo estuve espiando, _me quede esperando a que mi prometido saliera, lo vi dirigirse al parqueadero y montar esa motocicleta en la que Laxus había llegado, _así que no era de Laxus :S,_ pensaba diciéndole a dios a mi pequeña venganza que planeaba contra el rubio, me subí a mi coche rápidamente y a una distancia prudente seguí a mi chico, _ se ve tan lindo en ropa informal, como es que no la usa más seguido!, esa camisa negra y esos jeans se le ven increíbles._

Pasaron unas cuantas cuadras, unos cuantos semáforos y un poco de trafico, hasta que vi que indico con las direccionales que daría un giro a la derecha, e ingreso a la clínica privada de nuestro seguro, parquee mi auto en la entrada y a toda velocidad me baje, busque con la mirada ese cabello rosa que ahora podía divisar gracias a que se quito el casco, vi como varias chicas lo miraban con ojos picaros y sonrisas en sus caras, _pero que les pasa a estas viejas, el es mío!,_ les dedique una mirada fulminándolas que logro espantarlas, lo vi ingresar a una habitación, que por cierto era una de las mejores habitaciones de la clínica, me asome por la ventana y a través de la ventana divise una cabellera rubia, vi como Natsu la saludaba alegre, _ y a donde se fue todo ese mal humor, _ pensaba recordando cómo había estado estos últimos días, pero una simple frase me hizo sentir furiosa, " Hola Lucy-san", escuche como Natsu la saludaba con un tono suave, _no me digas que es esa rubia desteñida de Fairy Tail!, como es que Natsu la visita,_ pensaba tratando de ver un poco más su rostro pero tenía unas enormes gafas negras y se encontraba recostada en la cama.

La mire con desconfianza, de seguro ella se está aprovechando de la amabilidad de mi Natsu, conozco a Natsu y sé que el conduce con cuidado, así que ella es la culpable del accidente!, y que pasa si se le da por demandar a mi novio!, no eso si que no, odio a esa chica y a su banda desde que irrumpieron con su horrenda música en mi perfecta fiesta de compromiso, esa vez no pude hacer nada, pero esta vez no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Le voy a dar una pequeña sorpresita, tome mi teléfono y le hable a mi amiga Ever.

-"hola Ever?..."-

**Yo!, que tal?, hasta aquí este capítulo?, que piensas que hará Lissana?, jajaj tengo algunas sorpresas para el próximo, espero que te haya gustado , acepto tus comentarios o ideas, gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias y dejarme sus comentarios, se los agradezco :J, me gusta saber que opinan de mis Fanfics, bien nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Cya! :D **


	8. Visitas inesperadas II

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados -* *-**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**Anteriormente:**

Le voy a dar una pequeña sorpresita, tome mi teléfono y le hable a mi amiga Ever.

-"hola Ever?..."-

**CAPITULO 8: Visitas sorpresas II**

**POV NATSU:**

Cuando por fin se fue mi amigo Laxus solté el suspiro que estaba guardando desde el inicio, _así que tu motocicleta ya esta, me pregunto qué cara pondrás,_ pensaba mirando las llaves en mi mano, lo malo era que aún era muy temprano y las visitas en la clínica eran tipo 4 de la tarde, así que me dispuse a acomodar todas las cosas que aún tenía pendientes.

Juvia había salido a recoger unos afiches promocionales, sobre un próximo evento que se realizaría en nuestro hotel en esta ciudad, la verdad desconocía el contenido de la promoción, debido a que fue mi padre quien hizo el diseño de los afiches, en realidad no me interesaba saber en qué tipo de evento estaba pensando mi padre .

Cuando termine de arreglar mire mi reloj, _ vaya que lento pasa el tiempo!,_ me senté en el sillón de mi oficina, tome el control de mi televisor, lo encendí y que creen estaba en el canal de farándula, _ ahora ya sé porque cuando juvia entra a mi oficina se demora un siglo T_T, _ algo llamo mi atención, en la pantalla de la Tv divise el rostro del stripper, _ no me extraña, después de todo Juvia es su fan más grande_.

_Vamos a ver de qué trata, el titulo ponía Entrevista a la reconocida banda Fairy Tail, _ cheque el canal subiendo el volumen de la dichosa entrevista y comencé a verla, era una entrevista realizada hace poco menos de un mes.

**POV NORMAL:**

**Entrevista:**

**Nombres: **negrilla

**Diálogos: **letra normal

**Expresiones o comportamientos mientras sucedía la entrevista**, entre paréntesis ()

En un estudio de televisión con una gran pantalla, instrumentos en el fondo y en un sillón enorme se encontraban sentados los chicos de la banda, y en frente de ellos en otro sillón estaba sentada la entrevistadora, era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

**Entrevistadora: **muy bien chicos, cuéntenme como ha sido su acenso en el mundo de la música.

**Loke: **ha sido fenomenal, nunca imaginamos que pudiéramos causar tanto impacto entre el público, es genial! Hemos conocido a mucha gente grandiosa, y mujeres hermosas, Aprovecho para mandarle un beso a todas mis fans,( exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, y enviando un beso con sus manos).

**Entrevistadora: ** ya veo que los rumores de ti siendo todo una casanovas no eran del todo mentira, no es así Loke-san?

**Loke: **hug? (parecía un poco confundido acerca de ser llamado un casanovas), no es del todo cierto, solo sé reconocer la belleza de cada mujer, y las admiro, aunque mi corazón siempre estará abierto hasta encontrar a la mujer ideal para mí, (contesto con ojos brillantes, y que curiosamente se dirigían a la vocalista de la banda).

**Entrevistadora: **__que romántico (murmuro la castaña con corazones en los ojos) , y dime Jellal son ciertos esos rumores acerca de que una chica no te deja conciliar el sueño?.

**Jellal: **Q-que!, claro que no! (contesto con un tierno sonrojo), porque no le preguntas a Gajeel , he oído que ha estado saliendo con una amiga de Lucy? ( cambio de tema mirando pícaramente al pelinegro, quien soltó un gruñido audible y lo miro amenazadoramente)

**Entrevistadora: **oh! Cielos! Es eso cierto, podrías contarnos más acerca de esto Gajeel-san?, ( chillo emocionada juntando sus manos)

**Gajeel:** no tengo por qué decirles sobre mi vida privada, ( y nuevamente fulmino con la mirada al peli azul)

**Loke: ** oh vamos, no seas gruñón cabeza de metal, que no te de pena!, ( intervino Loke, pero lo que no se esperaban era que el pelinegro lo noqueará, advirtiendo a todos que ese tema no lo divulgaría en público, y de un momento a otro se formo una "pequeña" disputa entre los integrantes de la banda, Gajeel quien aprovecho e intentaba ahorcar a Jellal mientras le gritaba que de esta si no se salvaba, con una Lucy jalándole el cabello al pelinegro gritándole que se detuvieran, se escuchaban apodos como suéltame coneja!... que cabeza tan dura, en verdad si mereces el nombre de cabeza de metal!, tu no te metas azulito… todo esto mientras el hombre más serio de la banda observaba gracioso toda la escena )

**Entrevistadora: **jeje…chicos (intentaba vagamente la entrevistadora calmar la disputa, claro que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles), Gray-san no deberías detenerlos?

**Gray: **no, dentro de pronto se cansarán, además es divertido verlos así,( contesto viendo gracioso el comportamiento de sus amigos).

**Entrevistadora: **eh?, acaso siempre son así?

**Gray:** y eso que no has visto nada.

**Entrevistadora: **bueno porque no aprovechamos y nos hablas de la banda, como por ejemplo como se fundó la banda?"

**Gray:** bueno he conocido a Lucy desde pequeños, siempre la escuchaba cantar y así fue como comencé a tocar la guitarra, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos talento, tocábamos para divertirnos.

fue en la escuela secundaria cuando conocimos a Loke y a Jellal, formamos un pequeño grupo y tocábamos en el colegio, en hoteles o bares, aunque en un principio Jellal fue nuestro baterista, no resulto buena idea, ( fue interrumpido por un Hey!, por parte de Jellal quien a pesar de estar siendo casi asfixiado por un Gajeel aún seguía la conversación).

jejej así que optamos por hacer audiciones para un baterista y entre muchos chicos seleccionamos a Gajeel, pronto ganamos un poco de fama, y los dueños de los lugares nos comenzaron a llamarnos y a buscaros para presentarnos, fue ahí cuando la abuela de Lucy decidió patrocinarnos y con ayuda de Makarov se creó oficialmente la banda Fairy Tail,

(para el momento en el que termino de hablar, todos los demás integrantes de la banda habían detenido su "pequeña disputa" y observaban a Gray, Loke quien había despertado de su "accidental golpe" lloraba recordando, Jellal sonreía y aunque pareciera mentira el rudo del Gajeel mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, y Lucy solo veía a Gray con una mirada de dulzura, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la cámara y enfoco a estos dos)

**Entrevistadora: ** vaya esa es una historia muy linda, no creen chico?,( pregunto con su mirada soñadora imaginándose a un Gray y a Lucy cantando juntos de pequeños)

**Lucy: **etto…señorita? ( pregunto Lucy levantando una ceja, pues su entrevistadora parecía estar soñando despierta en otro mundo)

**Entrevistadora: ** eh? ( pregunto confundida saliendo de su propio mundo), es cierto díganme quien escribe las letras de sus canciones?

**Jellal: **bueno, las letras son escritas por Lucy, nosotros nos concentramos en crear nuevos acordes y al final en conjunto sacamos las canciones

**Entrevistadora: **vaya eso no me lo esperaba, eres muy talentosa Lucy-san además de una gran vocalista eres compositora.

**Lucy: **no es para tanto, solo escribo lo que siento, y sé que muchos de nuestros fans se sienten identificados con mis letras, (contesto Lucy tratando de ser discreta)

**Gray**: vamos Lu, no seas tan discreta además sabes tocar la guitarra muy bien, claro que no mejor que yo (hablo pasándole un brazo por detrás a Lucy y dejándolo descansar sobre los hombros de la rubia)

**Jellal: ** yo creería que Lucy es mejor que Loke en la guitarra, (comento gracioso haciendo que el nombrado dejara de observar como un bobo a Lucy), la he visto ensayando mientras crea sus letras y es muy buena.

**Loke: **bueno eso es porque Gray le enseño..( Comento haciendo un puchero, ganándose la atención de la entrevistadora)

**Entrevistadora: **Gray-san te enseño Lucy-san? ( pregunto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos)

**Lucy: **bueno, cuando solo estábamos los dos en el colegio solía cantar y Gray me enseño a tocar la guitarra, cuando nos presentábamos en eventos Gray me acompañaba con su guitarra eléctrica,( contesto encogiéndose de hombros), debo decir que es un excelente maestro, ( contesto con una amplia sonrisa, sin percatarse del leve sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro del chico que aún tenía un brazo sobre ella).

**Entrevistadora: ** muy bien chicos tenemos que hacer un corte receso , así que la última pregunta,( les hablo ganándose la atención de todos los chicos), todos sus fans han estado hablando acerca de esto por todas las redes sociales, y hasta han publicado fotos que corroboran a sus sospechas, ( les hablaba a todos pero centrando su mirada en Gray).

así que me atrevo a preguntarte, es real el…. Graylu, Gray-san?,( dejando a todos los de la banda con diferentes caras, Jellal chocaba puños con Gajeel mientras reían disimuladamente, como Loke lloraba murmurando algo sobre mal amigo, Lucy parecía confundida y Gray nervioso retiro su brazo lejos de la rubia)

Muy bien haremos un corte comercial, y en un momento tendremos la esperada respuesta y podrán ver en escuchar y ver en vivo la nueva canción de su sencillo, que se titula " Way away", no se vayan! Termino por decir la entrevistadora dirigiéndose a la cámara.

**POV NATSU:**

O.O esa era la cara que tenía después de ver parte de la entrevista, _ esa banda está loca!, como pueden ponerse a pelear como si nada en plena televisión, estaban ante la vista de todo el mundo!,_ pensaba recordando cómo se abalanzo la rubia sobre el pelinegro y de cómo este trataba de asfixiar a Jellal.

Observaba incrédulo y gracioso a esta curiosa banda, escuche atentamente cuando el ojos caídos del stripper conto la historia de cómo se fundó la banda, al igual sobre quien escribía las letras, _ así que Lucy es quien compone esas letras, cada vez me parece más interesante,_ pero salí de mis pensamientos al ver como el estúpido stripper le colocaba ese brazo atrayéndola a él (**N/A: **en realidad Gray no la atraía hacia él, pero para la vista de Natsu si), pero lo que pregunto la entrevistadora me dejo intrigado,_ GrayLu? Qué es eso!?_, y sin darme cuenta en qué momento estaba casi con mi cara pegada a la pantalla mientras la sujetaba, o mejor dicho la zarandeaba con mis manos, escuche a la entrevistadora hablar algo de un receso.

-" receso, que receso! Necesito saber qué es eso de GrayLu!"- grite enojado a la pantalla, no sé porque pero tenía un leve presentimiento y no me gustaba para nada, sentía algo extraño en mi estomago que nunca había sentido, mire enojado mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 4, _rayos, tengo que irme si no se pasarán la hora de las visitas -*arggg*-,_, tome las llaves y me dirigí al parqueadero.

Todo el camino me preguntaba qué era eso del GrayLu, conduje hasta llegar a la clínica, baje de la motocicleta, coloque el casco sobre el manubrio y camine hacia la recepción de la clínica, al entrar casi me estrello con una enfermera.

_Que extraña enfermera _pensé al ver como caminaba sin levantar su rostro, tenía una bata de enfermera y su cabello estaba recogido dentro de ese sombrerito que suelen usar los doctores (**N/A **no sé como se llaman esos gorritos XD), pero lo que más me extraño fue ese carito que conducía, parecía que llevaba batas de doctores sucios pero algo negro como cuero me llamo la atención, acerque mi mano dispuesto a sacar eso de cuero, pues se me hacia familiar, pero antes de que pudiera esta enfermera casi me arrolla con el carrito, me hice a un lado rápido viendo como esta enfermera se dirigía a un pacillo, _ eso sí que fue raro.._

Decidí no prestarle atención y seguí con mi camino, _me pregunto cómo estará Lucy,_ sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de su habitación, abrí la puerta y la salude -" Hola Lucy-san"-, pero ella no me respondió, _ debe estar durmiendo…. y esas gafas?,_ en fin me senté en una silla cerca a la ventana a la espera de que despertará.

**POV LISSANA:**

**-" ** Ever creí que no llegarías!"-, regañe a mi amiga castaña quien se disculpo inclinándose levemente, -" bueno no importa, trajiste todo lo necesario?"-, le pregunte observando sus maletas y a su joven amigo Bickslow.

-" oye no fue nada fácil entrar todo este equipo, sabes lo difícil que fue evadir a esos vigilantes?, "- me respondió con notable enojo en su voz.

-" más te vale que sea cierto lo del accidente de Lucy, la vocalista de Fairy Tail"- me susurro mientras desempacaba su micrófono y su amigo sacaba su cámara.

**FLASH BACK:**

**Lissana:**-"hola Ever?..."-

**Ever: **-" Lissana?, cómo estás?, me llamas para entrevistarte con Natsu, sobre el anunció de la fecha de tu boda?"-

**Lissana:**-"no Ever, tengo un titular y una noticia que te puede interesar…"-

**Ever:**-" así? De que se trata, te escucho"-

**Lissana: **-"trae a tu equipo de reporteros a la clínica privada que queda en el barrio de Crocus, recuerdas a esa banda Fairy Tail?

**Ever: ** -"claro es una banda genial!, he estado esperando por hacerles una entrevista por más de 3 meses"-.

**Lissana:-" **bueno pues hoy podrás entrevistar a Lucy?"-

**Ever:-" **a la vocalista de Fairy Tail!, es en serio, pero porque en una clínica, paso algo?"-.

**Lissana: -"**parece ser que la famosa Lucy, bajo efectos del alcohol choco su motocicleta contra mi novio, y en estos momentos está internada en esta clínica-".

**Ever:-" **chica, estás segura de que es ella, Natsu te lo dijo?"-.

**Lissana: -"**claro que me lo dijo!, no te interesa, bueno voy a colgar, llamare a otra persona?"-.

**Ever: -"**no! Espera!.. Claro que me interesa!, vaya escándalo, gracias Lissana iré para allá de inmediato"-.

**Lissana-"** te estaré esperando…."-

**FIN FLASH BACK:**

**POV LISSANA:**

_Vamos a ver qué vas a decir hadita…esto te enseñará a no meterte conmigo,_ con Ever y Bickslow listos abrí de par en par la puerta, sobresaltando a mi querido novio que por poco se cae de la silla.

-"Lissana?, que haces aquí?"- me pregunto Natsu nervioso, pero yo no apartaba la vista de esa desteñida,-"quienes son ellos y porque traen cámaras"- esta vez la voz de mi novio sonó enojado.

-" vamos cariño no te preocupes, pronto todos sabrán como esta chica se aprovecho de tu amabilidad!"- le respondí apuntando a esa tonta vocalista, -"vamos deja de hacerte la dormida!"- le grite y vi como lentamente se movía….

**Hey! Como están? :D, lamento la tardanza, aquí está este capítulo!, espero que les haya gustado, pronto veremos cómo reacciona Natsu al ver lo que trama su "querida" noviecita jejje, y más al saber de qué se trata exactamente el GrayLy XD! **

**Gracias a todos por dejarme sus comentarios y seguir esta y mis otras historias, espero actualizar pronto, bye!**


	9. Intrusos

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados -* *-**_

**Anteriormente:**

-" vamos cariño no te preocupes, pronto todos sabrán como esta chica se aprovecho de tu amabilidad!"- le respondí apuntando a esa tonta vocalista, -"vamos deja de hacerte la dormida!"- le grite y vi como lentamente se movía….

**CAPITULO 9: Intrusos**

**POV NATSU:**

Qué demonios hacía Lissana aquí, _ acaso no le basta con estar todo el día metida en mi oficina? , genial ahora también me sigue T_T,_ estaba enojado con ella y más al ver que no venía sola, venía con 2 personas extrañas, una era una mujer castaña, estaba seguro de haberla visto en la televisión, y para completar el chico que la acompañaba era un camarógrafo!, solo sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

Escuche como mi futura esposa,_ Dios como odio el que vaya a ser mi esposa :S, _ se acercaba a Lucy y la apuntaba acusatoriamente diciendo algo de que se estaba aprovechando de mi amabilidad, pero lo que más me desconcertó fue el que supiera que la mujer que estaba en la cama, _ que al parecer seguí dormida,_ era Lucy!, al parecer no ha olvidado lo de nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Me tense ante la situación, Lissana esta paranoica, y no me ayudaba para nada que la chica y el camarógrafo estuvieran teniendo una pequeña junta, susurrándose y preparando un equipo de grabación, solo agradecía que Lucy parecía tener el sueño pesado, pues a pesar de que se movía no parecía estar a punto de despertar, y a través de sus gafas se podían ver sus ojos cerrados.

_Bien es el momento de actuar, _ tome a Lissana del brazo junto con la chica castaña, y le dirigí una mirada seria al chico, el cual no protesto e intuyeron que quería que habláramos de cualquiera que fuera el asunto afuera, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta y salir, alguien se me adelanto y abrió la puerta desde el otro lado, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos.

-" que sucede aquí?"- pregunto una profunda voz con notable molestia, al verlo note que era un hombre rubio, tenía unos jeans azules y usaba una camisa manga corta de color negro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron esos ojos negros, estaba seguro de que los había visto en otra parte, pero no lograba recordarlo, la chica castaña se soltó de mi agarre al igual que Lissana, observando como el rubio nos miraba fríamente.

-" y tu quien eres?"- le pregunto Lissana observándolo de arriba abajo, escuche como el chico chasqueaba su lengua e ignoro a Lissana completamente, y avanzo hasta estar solo un paso de mí, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba clavado en la pared más cercana siendo sujetado del cuello de mi camisa por las dos manos del rubio, me tomo totalmente desprevenido, escuche los gritos de Lissana, pero centre mi vista en el chico que ejerció más presión en el cuello de mi camisa, no había que ser genio para saber que este chico estaba furioso, se acerco hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz, yo solo le devolvía la mirada igual de desafiante que la de él.

-"que haces aquí viejo"-me susurro fríamente sorprendiéndome, entonces fue cuando recordé donde había visto esos ojos antes, _ no, esto no es cierto, es el maldito stripper!,_ _como no me di cuenta antes,_ pensaba observando el elaborado disfraz que traía, no pude reprimir una risa burlona al ver que estaba usando una peluca.

Gray noto que me estaba riendo a causa de su disfraz, y no le agrado para nada, me sacudió bruscamente, al parecer no le importaba el escándalo que le estaba haciendo Lissana, pues simplemente se centro en mi, -" creí haberte dicho que no te quería cerca de ella"- me susurro con una voz completamente amenazante, pero al parecer solo lo escuche yo, desvié mi mirada de esos ojos negros que mi miraban con furia, y analice la situación en la que estábamos, Lissana estaba haciendo un berrinche gritándole insultos a Gray, más este solo la ignoraba, la chica castaña estaba con micrófono en mano atenta a lo que pasaba y el chico con la chamará estaba grabando! Maldición!.

Agarre sus puños de mi camisa con fuerza, y me acerque a su oído, pues no quería que nadie aparte de él me escuchara, -"No hagas un escándalo hielito, además tú no eres nadie para decirme a quien puedo o no ver"- le avise con el mismo tono que él había utilizado, con un gruñido observo con el rabillo del ojo la habitación, al parecer por fin fue consciente de la cámara y de las personas en la habitación, escuche que soltó una maldición y con un fuerte golpe me empujo.

**POV NORMAL:**

-" disculpe señor, es usted amigo de Lucy?"- intervino la joven castaña con un micrófono en la mano, el rubio ancho sus ojos al ver que estaban grabando todo, se acerco al camarógrafo y con su mano tapo el lente, enojado el camarógrafo alejo su cámara del rubio e iba a reclamarle, pero se arrepintió al ver como el rubio tenía sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo y sus manos cerradas en puños, sin mencionar el aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba, tragando duro el camarógrafo retrocedió hasta estar detrás de la castaña, quien también se sintió intimidada al ver la actitud del recién aparecido, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que la historia se le escapara de las manos.

Lissana ignorando la tensión del momento, se acerco hasta Gray y comenzó nuevamente reclamándole sobre lo bestia, cavernícola y un sin número de insultos, sobre cómo había tratado a su novio, al verse ignorada por el rubio y que este no le decía nada, y que Natsu tampoco hacía ademán de apoyarla, decidió enseñarle "modales" ella misma, tomo su mano derecha y la levanto con fuerza dispuesta a darle en la mejilla del chico, pero antes de que logrará impactarle, el rubio le sujeto su mano firmemente y con algo de rudeza se la apretó.

-"porque no mejor, me dicen quienes son ustedes"-hablo Gray sin deshacer su control sobre la muñeca de Lissana quien hizo una mueca de dolor, Natsu al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y que seguramente Lissana no se iba a conformar hasta armar un alboroto, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, dispuesto a aclarar todo y recordarles que un cierto paciente se encontraba durmiendo.

Lissana al ver que su novio se acercaba se zafo del agarre de Gray y corrió a su lado, Natsu por su parte solo observaba a Gray, estaba más que claro que estaba furioso, y tenía razón al estarlo, después de todo su vocalista estaba internada en una clínica, y no es nada agradable venir de visita y encontrarte con unos molestos intrusos.

-"mi nombre es Evergreen, soy periodista del canal de televisión Magnolia's star"- se presento gracialmente la castaña,-" y yo soy Bickslow su camarógrafo"- hablo orgullosos el chico con la cámara sobre su hombro.

-" yo soy Lissana Strauss , no entiendo cómo es que no sabes de mi ni de mi novio"- le hablo con su barbilla en alto sujetando la mano de su prometido, quien solo soltó un suspiro al escuchar alardear a su futura esposa.

-" y yo soy N.."- se iba a presentar el peli rosado pero fue interrumpido bruscamente,-" ya sé quién eres viejo"- le hablo groseramente Gray.

Natsu sintió una vena estallar en su frente, al ser llamado viejo, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo, no le daría el gusto de que lo viera enojado.

-"oh así que se conocen!, muy bien podrías decirnos lo que sabes a cerca del accidente de Lucy-san?"- le pregunto Ever acercándose a Gray, haciendo que este casi se coma el micrófono, más este no le respondió y camino hasta estar cerca de la cama.

Refunfuñando al verse ignorada, le hizo una seña a Bickslow para que la siguiera y grabara.

-" Señorita Strauss es cierto que la vocalista de Fairy Tail Lucy-san, conducía en estado de embriaguez?"- pregunto la periodista inocentemente a la albina, mientras el camarógrafo la enfocaba en espera de su respuesta, pero solo se escucho los gritos de 2 hombres, los que retumbaron en todo la clínica.

-" que?!"- gritaron a la vez Natsu y Gray, sin creerse lo que acaban de escuchar, y sobresaltando a los demás pero aún más haciendo que la paciente que se encontraba durmiendo se levantará asustada quedando en posición sentada, haciendo que por poco se le cayeran las gafas, pero de inmediato se cubrió su cara con las mantas, tratando de ocultar su rostro y acomodándose rápidamente las gafas.

Asomándose lentamente a través de las mantas para ver que tenía 5 extraños en la habitación, quienes la miraban de diferente manera, una castaña con ojos brillantes al verla despierta, una albina con una sonrisa para nada inocente, un peli rosado con preocupación y notable nerviosismo, un rubio que la miraba como examinándola con su mirada de una manera extraña, ah! y sin mencionar que uno tenía una cámara enfocándola.

-"oye Lucy, desde cuando usas gafas?"- pregunto aturdido Gray mirando a la chica quien salto ante la pregunta del rubio.

**Hola!, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las personas que siguen mi historia y comentan, me alegra saber que piensan .**

**Para que tengas una mejor idea de cómo luce Gray con peluca rubia, imagínatelo como se disfrazo en el Ova 3, en la que viajan al pasado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, bye ;).**


End file.
